


Moving On

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, F/M, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Mates, New Relationship, Post-Break Up, Vampires, Vampires and Werewolves Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Emmett finally moved on to someone new.





	

Title: Moving On

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K +

Fandom: Twilight

Series: none

Pairings: Emmett/Embry, Edward/Jacob, Emmett/Rosalie, and Eric/Mike.

Characters: Embry Call, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Sam Ulley, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, and Mike Newton.

Summary: Emmett finally moved on to someone new.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Emmett Cullen watched as the Forks High School students piled out as the bell rung freeing them for the summer. His golden eyes immediately searching through the crowd for the crazy dark brown hair. Smirking Emmett moved to stopping leaning on his Jeep to see his mate approaching.

Embry Call, one of the newly turned wolves of Sam's pack. Embry and Emmett meet during the practice for the upcoming battle with the newborns, they locked eyes. Something changed in Emmett he couldn't tear his eyes away from the young wolf despite how much he tried. Embry immediately took off rushing back to LA push staying there for two weeks. Emmett didn't know why but his heart seemed to stop at the young wolf running from him but it didn't last. It took another week before Embry appeared at the Cullen's house as he collapsed.

Later on Edward pulled him aside and informed him that Embry had imprinted on him. Exactly to how Jacob imprinted on Edward, he told Emmett to decided what he wanted of Embry and quick. Imprint were serious business to wolves, if an imprint rejected a wolf it could kill them. Emmett immediately agreed to give an try with him and Rosalie permanent separate taking place. Soon him and Embry fell into rhythm of being together and falling in love.

In order to keep the couple together Embry was transferred to Forks for the rest of his remaining school years. Emmett having graduated for the 46 time was chilling before he went to 'college'.

* * *

Embry blushed as he saw Emmett come into view, he couldn't help it with the nerves around his imprint. Glancing around the parking lot, Embry wasn't surprised in the latest that everyone including the teachers stopped to stare at the gorgeous man. Emmett was a work of art standing at 6 feet and 3 inches with his muscular athlete body. His natural tousled black hair, pale skin & those golden eyes.

He was quite breathtaking.

Embry blushed as golden eyes striped his body sending shivers down his spine. Glancing up he watched as the golden eyes eyes darken dangerously as Emmett stared his down. 'Please let my virginity stay intact until marriage.' he thought.

Emmett immediately moved closer to meet his imprint half way only to be stopped, an girl stopping to stand directly in front of him blocking his path.

"Hey Emmett."

"Do I know you?" Emmett asked immediately. He did know of the girl because of her obvious attempts to break him and Rosalie up in high school however he didn't know her name

Glancing over her Emmett smirked, Embry's dark brown eyes were narrowed into daggers at he stared to girl down. Jessica flipped her brown hair trying to twist it around her finger flirtatiously. She always had a crush on Emmett, mainly because he just seemed so perfect. Yeah Edward was cute along with Jasper but they were no Emmett Cullen. Now that she learned that him and Rosalia were over she knew this was a sign for her to get her man.

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" He asked once he realized the girl wasn't go to start the conversation because she was to busy staring him down.

"I heard that you and Rosalie broke up and I just wanted to give you my apologies. I know how much you must have cared for her. I also want to tell you that I'm here if you need someone to talk too. I'm a very good listener." Jessica said as her hand reached out to touch Emmett wide bicep.

Embry growled in the back of his throat, ignoring the weird looks he received. He could deal with the stars and the bold woman but touching wasn't okay.

* * *

"Thank you." Emmett said as he moved to walk away. Jessica either ignored the attempt or didn't notice it as she moved back in front of the vampire.

"Your welcome but I just saying if you need anything-"

"Baby!"

Emmett & Jessica snapped their heads towards Embry who quicken his step to beside Emmett. He immediately buried his face into Emmett's leather jacket blushing as he felt Emmett's hand came and grabbed his butt hungrily. Embry heat his cheeks heat up more as he felt every eye focused on him mainly on Emmett's hand.

"I very much appreciate your offer but if I need everything I'll just ask my fiance, Embry. Let's go baby."

Jessica stood in that exact spot as the couple drove off. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Jessica walked back towards her friends. She didn't even act phrased as she watched some random freshmen take he man away. Mike didn't say anything as he went back to trying to caught Eric's attention. He was still in the dog house for just assuming they were going to prom together and not asking.

"How did it go?" Angela asked.

"How do you think Angela. Stupid la push boys first Edward and now Emmett." Jessica hissed out.


End file.
